1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug attaching mechanism suitable for use in hanging from the user's neck portable audio equipment or similar that reproduces, for example, audio signals using earphones.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to hang from the user's neck portable audio equipment that reproduces audio signals using earphones, a mechanism shown in a patent document 1 has conventionally been proposed.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-16995 However, when the mechanism of the Patent document 1 is used to hang portable audio equipment from the user's neck, as shown in FIG. 1, the portable audio equipment is bound and fixed with the code 5 provided at the end of the hanging means (neck strap) 1 and the plug 6 is inserted into the jack of the portable audio equipment. As a result, there remain such disadvantages that the mechanism is comparatively complicated for use and unfriendly to the user.
In light of the above, the present invention has an object to provide a mechanism, with which portable audio equipment outputting audio signals is hung from the user's neck in a comparatively simple construction with user-friendliness.